Letters
by Feernanda Ibanez
Summary: Katniss has a new protect for her spanish class. She needs to write a letter for someone for a week but it would be anonymous. Who would be Katniss s someone? Who would write it to Katniss? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a new story. Maybe by a chance you have read it before, well I have another account with my best friend but I decided to finish the story in my own account. I really hope you like it.**

Peeta´s POV

Today…Monday…as usual. I t had to be of those Mondays you don´t want to wake up and you ´re lazy. I took a bath and dress up for school. I was wearing some jeans and a navy flannel shirt .

Katniss's POV

Prim wakes me up screaming at me that I´m late. Like if I care about school. Too shitty . Well I just stand up from the bed because I was REALLY hungry.

The bus pass and I said goodbye to Prim and mom. When I enter the bus I see HIM, sitting with Finnick Odair (hot, bronze haired and green-eyed),his best friend and of course Delly Cartwright his girlfriend( Slutty, bimbo , blonde , blue-eyed ,who I hate).

I just keep walking so I can get a sit on the back of the bus. Annie Cresta a petite girl (green-eyed, she was wearing a lilac skirt, with a white shirt and white high heels).

"Have you seen Finnick today, He looks hot, but tell me when he DOESN´T look hot?" Annie asks.

I smile at her and nod. I just don´t notice Finnick , I see his best friend Peeta Mellark(blonde, blue-eyed, hot baker) _What the hell I´m thinking Everdeen you´re not supposed to think in guys._

But he is hot and nice and cute and …. _But he has a girlfriend you stupid girl_ Shut up inner mind.

"Katniss, are you listening to me?" Annie stares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter. The rest of the ride is silent except for Annie quiet mutters about how hot does Finnick looks.

When we arrive to school for the English class Ms. Tinkret , like every day with her ridiculous ascent talk about other ´exiting ´ project.

Everyone has a sit when I came in to the room except for Madge, and I obviously have to sit next to her.

" This project is going to write a letter at someone for a week but it will be secret," Miss Trinket explains.

Delly raises her hand," So I won´t know who will write it?" she asks stupidly. The whole class groans. I see HIM rolling his eyes.

"No Delly, you won't know" Ms. Trinket says tiredly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted , you will choose a paper from this bowl which will determined to who you are writing the letter," Miss Trinket says.

Gale Hawthorne ( emo , hunter guy, handsome to girls ,NOT MSE, ) was staring at me like if he wants to say something important.

I just turn around and see HIM again, I wanted to write HIM the letter but chances are slim. And if I write something stupid HE would never talk to me and maybe fire the letters.

Miss Trinket calls me to pick my paper. I close my eyes wishing is not Finnick ,Gale or HIM .When I open my eyes I have already chosen one. I slowly open it and my eyes catches **PEETA MELLARK**.

Shit . I guess the odds aren´t in my favor.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to not blush and force a single smile. _Good one Everdeen now the class knows it someone I want , Great done._

Never mind, I just rush to my place next to Madge. I´ll explain you my problem with Peeta Mellark. You see I was nearly dying when he gave me two loaves bread for me and my starving family. He saved my life. With time I tried to forget but it didn´t help he was so handsome not to add hot.

"So, who is him?" Madge asks

"Some guy, why the interest?" I said harshly

"Ok, I will discover it next week" Madge says.

Peeta ´s POV

I see Katniss Everdeen blushing. My secret crush. For a moment I feel jealous. Shit , who the hell will be the lucky bastard.

"Peeta, is your turn" Ms. Trinket shouted clearly angry. _Find a social life please._ I cover my lips so she didn´t catch it.

I stare at the bowl wishing it´s not Delly. I pick up one. When I open it my heart stops for a second. **Katniss Everdeen.**

OMFG! I try to stop from blushing, too late Finnick had already notice and start laughing madly. Both of us looking stupid.

I reach at my place and everyone stares at me .

"So who is it? Me ?" Delly says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"It's a secret," I say. Finnick looks at me knowingly. He is the only one who knows about my crush.

Shit, he is so gossip and he will tell everyone , including HER and Delly._ Good one Mellark your life is ruin._

Finnick reading my thoughts whispers " I won´t tell I promise."

The bell ring but I know he got the Cresta petite girl. Annie.

I rush to my locker so I can keep there the paper and maybe when I go home fire it so I just can keep the memory in my mind.

Katniss POV

Perfect, I saw Peeta Melark blushing , so who is the lucky bitch, I am sure is Delly , his girlfriend of course but only Finnick and him know,_ WHAT THE HELL I'M TINCKING!_ He is just dating Delly, but he is sooo handsome, NO ! I don´t want to fall in love, if I did that I ´ll think I´ll have a heart attack.

I just walk to my locker, Peeta is 12 lockers beside mine. I get brave and decide to talk to him . Guess the odds hate me, Delly has just arrive.

"Babe, who is it ?" Delly asks. I hear Peeta mutter 'One more night' .

"First don´t babe me , I don´t like it, second it´s a secret and don´t try to seduce Finnick he has eyes for other," Peeta says tiredly.

Delly whines like a little kid, "Peety I´ll find out ,who is she," she steps on Peeta´s foot with her high heel s and walks away.

Once gone, Peeta sighs in relief and winces in pain. That was so cute! _Shut up Brainless_. The bell rang but I stay where I am staring at him. _Stop Being such stalker Everdeen and say something_ my mind screams at me.

"Are you okay?" I shouted to him. He seems surprised by these.

"Yeah I´m fine happens all the time when I don´t tell her something,"

I keep staring at him, but by the way he is now on the floor with his eyes on his hands, is he crying?!

"It´s okay ," I say soothingly. He keeps crying and starts sobbing.

I can´t stay here watching him cry, I need to do something! I wrap my arms around him and embrace him into a tight hug. He keeps crying but now on my shoulders.

"Is just my mother , she wants me to date Delly because she´s rich , but Delly uses me," He sobs.

"Shhh," I shush him quietly.

"Delly uses me, she has cheated on me several times , but my mother won´t let me break up with her," He says .

"Your secret is safe with me, shhh," I say soothingly like if I was talking to Prim.

"Stay with me please."Peeta begs

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I can believe I´m crying at my crush shoulders. "I must look pathetic." I whispered

"You´re not , you´re such a great guy , you don´t deserve this ," Katniss says rubbing my back in circles.

I think in Delly, what if he sees me with her, my mother will literally kill me and put throw me to the oven. ALIVE.

I get out of Katniss´s arms and wipe the tears from my face.

"You are better now?" she asks

"Thank you , but I must go home,will you keep my secret," I whisper hopefully.

"Always," She answer and I believe her. I turn to see Rye waiting for me on his car. Rye is my 2 year older brother.

"Let´s go home ," Rye says. I wave at Katniss and she waves back , but turns her attention to Annie Cresta and Primrose

"Is my little bro. getting lucky with the Everdeen chick," Rye says.

" what the hell are you talking about , shut up and drive," I snap.

Katniss´s POV

"I´m going to write to Marvel , I mean c´mon I was like Finnick , Finnick , Finnick , but no, I noooo it has to be Marvel,"Annie complains.

"Life is cruel!" Annie shouted harshly

"I know" I whispered

"Sorry?" Annie asked

"Never Mind!, I need to go and find Prim" I said and walk away.

"You never told me about your chosen one," Annie shouted. Shit; awkward moment.

I just passed some colonies to find Prim´s school. It was not too far from mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Prim´s POV

Katniss is acting weird. She is smiling. Katniss never smiles unless she´s with Annie or me. Maybe is for something that happened in school.

"What you do today in school Katniss ?" I ask. Katniss blushed. Katniss blushing never heard about it.

"I´m working in a new proyect" Katniss said

"With who?" I ask bluntly.

"Miss Trinket," Katniss says.

"Shit, " I mutter.

"What?" Katniss asks scolding me.

" I say nothing," I say innocently.

" I heard you. Language," Katniss scolds.

" Who are you? Miss Trinket?" I ask.

"No, I´m the teenager here," Katniss says.

" What about me I´m twelve," I say defiantly.

"Next year little duck," Katniss says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Hey look there ," Katniss says pointing our house.

"Yay!" I shouted forgetting everything. I know that's Katniss object for pointing home, neh, I decide to leave it like these.

Peeta´s POV

"Time to make the letter" I sing-song.I hear Rye mutter a good a long shift on the bakery I finally got time for writing the letter.

I take a piece of paper and write a poem.

"Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me But bear this in mind It was meant to be And i'm joining up the dots With the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile, You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs The dimples in your back At the bottom of your spine But i'll love them endlessly

CHORUS: I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth But if i do It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You cant go to bed Without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason That you talk in your sleep And all those conversation Are the secrets that I keep Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape You know want to know how much weigh You still have to squeeze into your jeans But you're perfect to me

CHORUS: I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right darlin' But i want you to If i let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you Oh..

I've just let these little things Slip out of my mouth Because it's you Oh it's you It's you They add up to And i'm in love you And all these little things

I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you It's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all your little things"

Rye reads it.

"Cut the crappy cheesy stuff is masking me sick," Rye says.

"Did I sound cheesy," I ask.

"C´mon that was the King of the cheesiest stuff I have ever read," Rye says.

I blush. "Alright I´ll write another"


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss´s POV

I stare at the paper like if it was the first time I see one.

"What are you doing!?"Prim shouts in my ear

"FUCK!"I shouted.

"What?" Prim ask.

"Nothing" I said to her

"That language no" Pirm responds to me

"Who are you, Miss Trinket?" I asked.

"I´m the teenager here, what´s this?" Prim says taking the letter out of my grasp.

"Nothing you need to know" I answered back

"Wow , harsh," She says

"Just return it to me, I need to finish it!" I scream.

Prim gets out of the room a little angry

I think in Peeta…the handsome and cute boy that his mother is so nice for being dating with makes me jealous. Well I recognize that the moment that we passed together after school make me realize what was happening with his relationship, that keep me calm. What? Why I said that I was calm? For God´s sake I shouldn´t be thinking this.

I take my pencil and write.

Dear Peeta:

"She can't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by And you can't see me the way you want her but your everything to me

I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you That can't help but shine through She's never gonna see the light No matter what you do And all I think about Is how to make you think of me Everything that we could be

I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light Oh we're invisible I just want to look in your eyes and make you realize

I just want to show you She don't even know you Baby let me love you Let me want you And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just Invisible "

I finish it. Finally. After an hour of writing.

Prim takes it from my hand and starts reading aloud.

"No Prim give ," I say.

"She ignores me and continue reading. Once done she says " Oh cute Katniss in love," Prim teases.

I blush. " It ´s a silly crush, it will go away," I admit to myself and Prim.

" I doubt it," Prim says and walks away. Leaving me with doubts for the rest of the Day


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick´s POV

Yay I will write the letter to Annie, but what I can tell her? I know! Peeta must be finishing his card and I can ask him what I can put to her on it.

When I get in he was concentrated on a paper, I know! I will scare him. When I was getting close to where he was he instantly turn around and scared me.

"FUCK!" We scream in unison.

"Language" Peeta replies

"Who are you Mr. Crane ?" I ask.

"No I´m not but I care about my curses",Peeta says.

"We are teens, we can do and say whatever the fuck we want"

"Yeah, but I don't fucking want…" Peeta starts but is cut off my Mr. Mellark or as I call him Dad II.

"Hey, what are you doing here guys?" Dad II asks.

"Nothing, just talking like normal teenagers!"Peeta says

"Good, se ya later"And he goes.

"Finn, you´re going to be the death of me." Peeta says

"Never Mind, can you help me with Annies card, I can´t tink of what to write her"I said.

"What you want me that I do?"


End file.
